


Zoids New Century: Awakening

by deathzealotzero



Category: Zoids (Anime & Toys)
Genre: Canon Continuation, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:35:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22488790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathzealotzero/pseuds/deathzealotzero
Summary: Soon after the Royal Cup, the Blitz Team’s ace Bit Cloud receives some startling news, which leads him a journey to help his homeland and to save the world of Zi once more. Rewrite of The Sabers. Bit/Leena
Relationships: Bit Cloud/Leena Toros





	1. A Shocking Letter – News from Home

**Author's Note:**

> Well. Here is version two point five of Awakening, which I hope will be far better and better received than the original version of the story. The original had a few problems and badly needed some general clean-up, which is what version two of the story happens to be really. Nothing major is different from the original just some slight changes to the overall story and some overall fixes to various parts of the story that I have written so far. I also added a dedicated prelude chapter to the story to fix one of the major problems I had with the story, which I hope will make the story far better to read and draw in readers. That said. There are further changes added with this new Version 2.5 though again doesn't change all that much of the story.
> 
> For those who haven’t read the first version of this story. Welcome. First, you need to know this story takes place several months after the end of the New Century anime and the Royal Cup. It follows Bit Cloud as he discovers what has happened to his hometown on the lawless and turbulent Eastern Continent. Bits and pieces of this story are kind of taken from that of the Zoids: Genesis anime with other bits taken from other sources. All of which tells the story of Bit’s new journey away from his friends and supporters busy with the new season of Zoid Battles.
> 
> Okay, I do think that is it for this little foreword. If you want to read the complete Foreword from the original version, it is still included with the original version of the story on my Deviant Art. That said, I do believe that is enough wasting time from me and time to get to the story itself. So please enjoy this humble author’s new story. Thank you.

**Prelude: A Shocking Letter – News from Home**  
  
 _The 23rd Royal Cup was one of the more exciting and well-received of any past Royal Cup. While the Backdraft Group did try to pull a coup during the event, destroying several of the orbiting Judge Satellites in the process and taking control of a few other satellites as well. This would be prevented in part by the actions of the Blitz Team, mostly its leading ace Zoid, the Liger Zero and its pilot Bit Cloud. It would be the actions of Liger Zero and Bit Cloud which would make this Royal Cup such an exciting viewing and ended up being watched across Zi numerous times. The fight between Liger Zero and the Backdraft’s own lead zoid, the Berserk Fury, would one for the record books joining the ranks of other legendary matches…  
  
\- Taken from a news story about the 23rd Royal Cup around May 3, ZAC 2623_  
  
 **Zoid Hangar  
Blitz Team Base  
Red Cliff Basin  
Europa, Planet Zi  
May 20, ZAC 2623**  
  
As the sun started to set and turned day into the night, a tall blond-haired figure of Bit Cloud stood in the well-lit hangar of the Blitz Team, and in the shadow of his Zoid, the Liger Zero. Bit smiled pleased as he looked up at the towering mechanical form that is the Liger Zero and eyed the new additions to the powerful zoid with a nod of his head. With a sigh, he threw a stained towel over one shoulder of his mechanic coveralls for the lengthy upgrade to the Liger Zero were finally fully completed. He looked back up at the zoid and eyed the newly rebuilt Heavy Anti-Zoid Shock Cannon that was right above him. While it worked alright during the few times had used it during his previous fights. It always had some issues. Therefore, Bit pretty much wholly rebuilt it entirely with some spare parts he had on hand. Moving from the cannon, he craned his neck to look at the head of the Liger Zero and the few changes he had made there which included a pair of light lasers vulcans similar to vulcans added to the Jaeger. Nodding, he smiled up at the Zoid, for he was sure with these upgrades the Basic Armor would be viable in battles once more. As stared up at the Zoid’s head, he noticed the soft pleasing sounding growling coming from the Zoid making him chuckle lightly.  
  
“So, Liger, you like the changes?” he asked out loud as he took a seat on the stained concrete of the hanger floor underneath his Zoid.  
  
 **[Oh, yes. Having my Basic Armor Set upgraded like this gives us more options during a battle,]** a wizened, almost growl-like, voice said in his head making Bit nod in agreement with the voice. It had been quite a surprise to have his Zoid starting to talk to him, but once they fought against the Berserk Fury at that final battle of the Royal Cup, their connection had been strengthened allowing the powerful zoid to fully communicate with its pilot. Oh. Bit had always been able to feel what the Liger was thinking but it was mainly through small spurts of feelings and some thoughts along with some words on his screen. It was only after the end of the Royal Cup that the Liger was finally able to talk to its pilot.  
  
“That isn’t what you said when I added those missile pods?” Bit mentioned with a smirk on his face as he looked up at the head of the zoid. He had added a pair of Eight-Tube Pop-Out Missile Pods, often used by Shield Ligers, which made the Liger quite miffed that a weapon from another, lesser, type of Liger was added to him.  
  
 **[Yes, but the idea of making them swivel-mounted, allowing them to launch missiles upwards instead of forward, was quite different. It gives me better options against airborne opponents than just switching to the Panzer Armor Set or pouncing off a handy cliff face to take them down physically,]** the Liger explained with some annoyance at his tease making Bit chuckle and look over at the large containers that took up one wall of the hanger which held the different Armor Sets of the Liger.  
  
“Speaking of the Panzer. I bet you like that I finally managed to fix that overheating problem with it,” Bit mentioned with a nod to the green-painted container making the Liger chuff lightly in some laughter from above him.  
  
 **[Adding several heat-sinks around my internals and downgrading the Hybrid Cannons a bit did indeed make things quite more comfortable for me to use it,]** the Liger said amused for the Basic Armor of the Liger wasn’t the only thing Bit had upgraded for the other armors had been improved as well. Mostly small things like updating the Jaeger’s head vulcans to laser types, tweaking a few things with the Schneider, and a few other minor changes. The Panzer Armor though was the set that was upgraded the most besides the Basic Armor.  
  
“Combined with those lightweight Laser Vulcans I installed in your head airborne Zoids won’t be that much of a pain anymore,” Bit observed with a chuckle since in the past airborne Zoids had always given the two of them trouble. The Panzer had been the only real option to take them down besides getting creative like the mentioned pouncing off a cliff face.  
  
 **[Agreed. Make sure you thank Jamie for finding these Vulcans for they will be quite useful in the future,]** Liger mentioned with a shake of his head, making Bit nod in agreement and a wave of his hand.  
  
“I shall once he gets back from the training trip with his dad,” Bit mentioned with a nod of his head as he stared up at the Anti-Zoid Shock Cannon once more. It was the last weapons he had upgraded, and he was glad he managed to finally get fully working right since it gave the two of them more options to take down opponents then just the Laser Strike Claw when using the Basic Armor. However, before the two could continue their discussion on the upgrades, a large bell sounded throughout the hanger making Bit look over at the small personal door leading outside the base in some confusion.  
  
“Wonder who that can be?” Bit mentioned as he got up from the floor and made his way over to the door.  
  
 **[It better not be one of those so-called Zoid Collectors again, for I may just use these new Laser Vulcans of mine to do something permanent to them,]** the Liger said with an annoyed sounding growl in his voice making Bit laugh slightly since ever since the Battle Royal many rare Zoid collectors and other interested parties have been trying to get Bit or the Blitz Team as a whole to sell them the Liger Zero much to the annoyance of both Zoid and pilot. With this in mind Bit slapped the open button and was surprised to find an older man in the uniform of a popular courier service waiting for him in the slowly disappearing sunlight.  
  
“You Bit Cloud?” the man asked with a frown on his face.  
  
“Yeah,” Bit confusedly replied as he stepped fully outside the hanger. The man nodded at this before all-out shoving a clipboard at Bit.  
  
“Sign here please,” the courier asked, making Bit blink and quickly sign the clipboard like directed before accepting a beat-up looking envelope from the man.  
  
“Thank you, have a nice day,” the man said with a tip of his hat and a sigh before turning towards a nearby battered heavy motorcycle. Bit blinked at this before shrugging and making his way back into hanger wondering what the man’s problem happened to be. As he closed the personnel door, he looked down at the envelope and raised an eyebrow in some surprise since thanks to the better lighting in the hanger, he could now see the different shipping stickers on the front of the envelope. Apparently, whatever was inside the envelope had been bounced around several places before finally arriving here. He was even further surprised to see a shipping sticker from Sora City on the Eastern Continent Ayeri and a return address that was quite familiar to him.  
  
“Huh. A letter from home,” he mused out load before opening the envelope and retrieved an equally battered-looking letter and retaking his spot underneath the curious-looking Liger Zero before starting to reading the letter with a frown. As he did so, he began to shake his head in surprise and shock letting out in some gasps.  
  
 **[What is it, Bit? What is going on?]** the Liger started to ask looking down at its pilot in some concern but the questions when unanswered as Bit let out a cry of pure sorrow and anguish before beginning to sob the letter fluttering to the ground.

**-o-End-o-  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, folks. This small prelude chapter is something that I had quickly whipped up to better explain the upgrades to the Liger Zero as well as showing Bit’s reaction to the letter from his hometown. Also, some explanation of how Liger is to fully talk with Bit. Other stories out there have the Liger all out talking with Bit, Dragon Raptor’s Legacy Series mostly, but nothing really in the series had the two able to speak fully to one another. Bit was able to sense things from the Liger, while Liger communicated a few times via words on his display but not full out talking between the two. I have it possible here only because the connection between both the Liger and Bit becoming strengthened during the fight against the Berserk Fury at the end of the series. Anyways. Hmmm… I do believe that is about it.


	2. A Series of Recent Events – The New Blitz Team

**Chapter 01: A Series of Recent Events – The New Blitz Team**

_The Zoid Battle Series known as Class-S is quite different from the various classes underneath it for it sports larger battles between the different Zoid Teams, different, tougher Battle-Modes, and entirely made out of top-of-line Zoid Teams all with years of piloting experience under their belts. It also is the only Class of the overall larger Zoid Battle Commission to be separate from the rest of the Commission’s Battles. This is mainly due to the bigger battles and a smaller number of teams in the class…_

\- Taken directly from the Class-S Entry of An Overview of the Zoid Battle Commission

-o-o-o-

  
**Midori Valley  
Europa, Planet Zi  
June 10, ZAC 2623 **

A whisper of wind breezed through the small valley and the short green grass that covered the valley floor in a layer of greenery. The wind ruffled the grass along with the taller plants that dotted around the small valley before it whispered past a figure laying in a batch of taller grass. This figure only closed its eyes as they felt the breeze rolling past them and around the much larger form standing behind the smaller figure before exiting the small grass-filled valley. In the valley itself, the figure of Bit Cloud opened his eyes with a small sigh as he watched clouds rolled past the blue sky above him and one of the planet’s moons that looked like a pale shadow in the blue late afternoon sky. Bit tilted his head slightly upwards to spy the larger form of his Zoid the Liger Zero which silently stood waiting for him to once again to jump into the cockpit.

He smiled slightly for the Zoid had changed a lot since that fateful battle that ended the latest Battle Royal. That didn’t include the new upgrades he had given the Zoid over the past few months. Instead, the old zoid was calmer and more in tune with him. This mainly came about after the two had reached an accord during their battle with the Berserk Fury during the final bout of the Battle Royal. The two, zoid and pilot, could not only fully communicate with one another but had them all-out syncing together during a battle, which them quite a team. A team that is far better then it was before.

With a long, drawn-out sigh Bit tilted his head back to look at the clouds once more for the last few months had been fun, upgrading his Zoid, spending time with his friends, and other such activities in this off-season from Zoid Battles. He was missing the battles and the blood-pumping action that came with them. He couldn’t wait to see what Class-S had in store for him, and his zoid. However, it looked like he wouldn’t be able to fight like he wanted to in Class-S with his team which made the young Zoid pilot frown in thought as he looked down at the crumpled envelope that he held in one hand which covered his chest. The envelope contained a letter that he had received a few weeks before around the time he was finishing up the upgrades to the Liger. It had shocked and horrified him to read it for it was from his hometown on the Eastern Continent Ayeri which explained it is a hand-written letter instead of an electronic version that the rest of the planet now used for much of its mail. It explained that his home town’s small but highly trained militia had fought off a large bandit attack, which resulted in a few casualties including his older brother. It also went on to explain that they had found out that several of the more major bandit groups had started to ally with one another who saw more significant bandit attacks starting to happen across the continent. Since while bandit attacks were quite common on Ayeri with no real force capable of fighting back against the bandits and zoid thieves that roamed around the continent, it was only small bandit groups that could easily be countered by the militia raised by a village of the towns and villages of Ayeri. Therefore, having several of these groups now rallying together made things quite worse for the small-town Bit Cloud had once called home.

It was these minor bandit attacks that were the reason he left his hometown and went out to find the perfect zoid to help in the fight against the bandits plaguing his home. After he didn’t find such a Zoid from dealers and such, he decided to build his own which led him to start collecting parts and junk to make his perfect Zoid. This would lead him to stumble into that battle between the Blitz Team and the Tiger Team on that fateful day when he first met the Liger Zero which soon became his partner and his dream of perfect zoid. However, in all the excitement and such from Zoid Battles, he fought in over the months since he joined the Blitz. He had forgotten about what was happening on Ayeri and his hometown, which was why this letter troubled him so much along with the death of his older brother. He felt as if he had betrayed his family and the people of his hometown, which he felt reasonable for due to being a scion of one of the major militia families of the town.

With a deep long sigh, which ended in a low growl, Bit sat up with a determined expression on his face before looking down at the envelope once more. He stuffed it back into the jacket pocket where it had been for the last several days before turning slightly to look at the Liger. He eyed the Zoid before nodding and getting up, not minding the grass stains on his clothes before walking towards the large Zoid.

“Alright, Liger, I have decided that it is time for this prodigal son to return home. Are you with me Partner?” he mentioned looking up at the towering Zoid, which growled lightly at his approach.

**[Do you even have to ask Bit. You are my pilot and friend. Therefore, I shall follow you anywhere you need to be either the sanctioned battles of Class S or the bloody battles of the Eastern Continent and the fights there,]** the gentle, yet aged voice of Liger in his head which made the young zoid pilot smile in response to the zoid’s reply. It still felt kind of weird to hear a zoid talk back to him, granted he always had been a firm believer in that Zoids were alive and such but having a zoid speak to him directly was still kind of weird. Even then he started to get used to it which kind of made him seem like a loon as he held several different conversations with the Liger since their bond grew after the Royal Cup.

“Alright then let’s get going Liger we need to make quite a few preparations for the trip back home. Unless you want to walk to Ayeri,” he replied as he quickly climbed into the cockpit of the zoid. He smiled at the long huffing growl coming from the Zoid, which he knew was the Liger chuckling.

**[Oh no. First, that’s impossible for we would have to walk underwater to get there and two I really don’t want this new paint job messed up from all that saltwater.]** The Zoid mentioned with a snort making Bit chuckle in response to the zoid’s vain comment for he knew the Liger while taking pleasure in his appearance was not that vain in that he didn’t want his paint job getting sullied.

“Alright, let’s go, Liger,” Bit mentioned sending the large zoid running out of the valley with a loud roar. As he did so, Bit narrowed his eyes and promised himself that he would make the bandits pay for all that they have done to his family and the innocent people of Ayeri.

-o-o-o-

**Blitz Team Base  
Red Cliff Basin  
Europa, Planet Zi**

Around fifteen minutes later found Bit walking the Liger into the hangar of the Blitz Team Base which was quite crowded with a few extra Zoids now calling the place home. He chuckled at this as he brought the Liger into its bay next to the smaller form of the Shadow Fox. The Liger was not the only thing that had been upgraded or changed since the Royal Cup for the Blitz Team was quite larger than before, thanks to some recent additions to the roster. This came about after the Team attended an event held in their honor by the Zoid Battle Commission after they returned from their well-deserved vacations. There they learned more about Class-S and the differences they will find in the elite Class. One of them was them being larger battles with up to thirty zoids, fifteen per team, taking part. Therefore, the small Blitz Team would be required to expand if they wanted to take part in the battles of Class-S, or they could get disqualified from Class-S. Hence, soon after they returned from the Gala, the Team started a recruitment drive along the top Class-A Teams and Independent Zoid Pilots due to some advice they had received at the Gala. Thanks in part to them winning the prestigious Royal Cup and their rising star reputation, they had little trouble finding the needed pilots to expand their team. Therefore, as Bit made his way down from the Liger and to the floor of the hangar, he looked up to see eight other zoids stuffed into the small hangar. He took a brief moment to look around the hangar with a look of amusement, fully stepping down to the floor of the hangar.

With a shake of his head Bit finished his quiet perusal of the hangar before walking towards the hangar exit and into the rest of the base. When the door to the base swished opened, he wasn’t all that surprised to see the rest of the team rushing around packing a few last minute things. Since that was another change with Class S. For the battles of Class S, were not on the main Europa Continent instead much of the Class S battles could found on the sub-continent Elemia. This meant that the Blitz could no longer use this base for it was too far from the new battlefields of Class S. Therefore, the group had started to get ready to move into a new base located somewhere nearby the Elemia Desert, which gave its name to the sub-continent. While it could be said that Elemia was a part of the Europa Continent for nine months of the year, it was an entirely separate continent with a thin strip of water separating it from the rest of Europa. The remainder of the year the water levels lowered, and it was once more a part of the rest of Europa.

“Yeah, Bit back from your run?” a voice asked from behind him, making him turn and smile at the small figure of Jamie, who was carrying a small box in his hands.

“Yes, Jamie. I take it everyone is about done with their packing then?” he asked in return to the young aerial Zoid pilot who had changed most of the entire team in the three months since the end of the Royal Cup. Knowing that he could no longer stay back as a support member of the team in Class S with its larger battles, he threw himself in training with his father Oscar which had helped him gain some confidence and badly needed experience in piloting his Raynos. This also had the side effect of merging his two personalities into one, which gave him a bit more confidence. While he still helped in the running of the team with Doc Toros, he was now truly the fourth pilot of the team.

“Pretty much. The Doc is just finished up packing up his models now. Then he shall be talking to us in the Tactical Room explaining how we are going to get to Elemia as well as something he mentioned would change the team around,” Jamie indicated with a nod of his head. Bit internally sighed at this, for he knew what exactly the Doc wanted to talk about, for he was the only member of the Team who knew about the letter he had received from home. He still could remember that night when the Doc found him sobbing in the hangar at the feet of the confused Liger Zero after he first received the letter.

“Alright, then I got all of my packing done before my run. Therefore, I shall wait for you guys in the tactical room then,” Bit mentioned nodding the nearby door to the said room.

“Got it Bit,” Jamie said before continuing while Bit entered the tactical room with a smile on his face. He looked around the small room to see that Brad was already done and was on one of the couches reading a newspaper. Nothing really changed about that however what changed was the figure curled up at his side. Bit really tried not to smile too large but still nodded to the steely-eyed figure of Naomi Fluegel as she glared up at him from her position next to Brad. Naomi along Leon Toros had been the first new recruits of the team after they started their recruitment drive. Ever since then both Brad and Naomi seemed to be attached to the hip much to the amusement of the rest of the team. He quickly took a seat opposite of the two noticing the little proud look on the face of Brad as he sat down.

Bit then turned to the third figure in the room, working on one of the computer stations in the room. Tomas Omari, formerly of the Tigers Team, had been the next recruit after the recruitment of the former Fluegel Team. It was from Tomas that the Blitz had learned of the disbandment of the Tigers Team due a few things, including the failing health of Kirkland’s mother, which saw the man moving to New Helic City to take care of her. With the Tigers no longer together saw Omari joining the Blitz Team as their second aerial pilot. It had been quite a surprise to find that Omari had been initially trained as an aerial Zoid pilot, and when his team broke up, he decided to go back to his roots sort of speak buying a rare Black Redler from a Rare Zoid Dealer.

Seeing none of the others were in the mood for any talk, Bit decided to do some of his work while he waited and pulled over the mobile computer workstation to him. He quickly started to look through some sale aids for transport zoids that he could buy to take him and the Liger to the Eastern Continent. As he did so, he noticed that there was a bit more than he thought there would be but then remembered that due to the fall of the Backdraft Group, the Zoid Battle Commission got their hands on much of their Zoids, including their transports. However, these were mostly Whale Kings and Gustavs with a few [Carrier Tortoises](https://zoidsfanon.fandom.com/wiki/Carrier_Tortoise) and Hammer Kaisers that had been taken by the Backdraft during their unsanctioned battles. He figured the ones on sale couldn't be returned to their original owners with either those teams that had previously owned them breaking up or some other reason like getting a better transport Zoid. Not to mention those teams who were trading in their smaller transports for larger transports that had been taken from the Backdraft. Bit did find a few of the small [Transport Hammer Head Mark-IIs, ](https://zoidsfanon.fandom.com/wiki/Hammer_Head_Transport#RZ-033T2_Transport_Hammer_Head_II)which could easily carry the Liger and one or two larger Cargo Hammers, but the asking prices for these Zoids were quite higher than he was willing to pay now. He grimaced at this but was soon distracted when the door slid open once more, and the figure of Leena Toros bounced into the room, making Bit smile in response.

“Hi, Bit!” Leena said with a smile as she took a seat next to him. Leena had also changed a lot since the end of the Royal Cup for on the advice of her father and Bit she used a part of her share of the Royal Cup winnings to see a psychiatrist about the problems she had with her anger. This doctor helped Leena a lot, and while she still had a short-temper, she was now quite calmer and comfortable to be around. This also had the side effect of Bit getting closer to Leena as he helped her through some of the visits. While they were not an officially dating couple like Naomi and Brad yet, they still were quite close to one another much to the amusement and pleasure of the old original Blitz Team, including Leon.

“Hi, yourself Leena. I saw that you went ahead with removing some of those missile pods from your Zoid when I came in from my run,” he mentioned with a chuckle making Leena blush at this before nodding with a smile on her face. That was something else that changed with Leena due to her calmer outlook was that she no longer needed all the heavy firepower, which had been a side effect of her anger problems.

“Yup! Amy had a partner in the Republic Military who is a Gunsniper pilot who barely used the zoid’s rifle while in combat. Instead, her partner used the zoid as a general infantry zoid with a secondary role of recon-sniper,” Leena explained with a pleased look on her face showing some of the positive influence of their new eighth pilot Amy Hunter, older sister to Brad who had recently left the Helic Republic military and discovered her often loner of a brother had joined a Zoid Team full time. Since she arrived, she had taken an older sister-like role with Leena compared to friend/rival of Naomi, which helped a lot with Leena’s personality. Bit nodded at this with a smile and patted her on the shoulder pleased that she was quite different from when he first joined the team. In fact, during a few practice matches they had in the last week, Leena started to conserve her ammo and accurately lay down her fire instead of just blasting away wasting her ammo.

“So, without those missile pods weighing your zoid down, you can easily dance around the battlefield before bringing down the hammer when you need it,” Bit mentioned after a moment of thought making Leena nod with a shadow of her former crazy gun-girl smile before sighing and leaning against Bit’s shoulder.

“Man, this moving stuff is so exhausting I wonder what Dad has planned for this place after we leave,” Leena mentioned with a frown on her face. Then as if summoned by her thoughts the door slid open, and the rest of the team trooped into the tactical room with Doc Toros bringing up the rear with Jamie. Bit exchanged nods with the final pair of new pilots as they took seats in the room. However, while the team did expand its pilot roster that wasn’t the only recruits, they picked up a few non-pilots to support the team in non-combat roles. This had formerly been a downside of the Blitz Team’s former underdog status where they couldn’t recruit support members to the team for they couldn’t pay them. Other Zoids Teams in the upper-classes often had several support-oriented team members on the role, and for Class S it is almost a requirement. Therefore, it came to no surprise that the Blitz had managed to recruit four support members to help with running the team.

With the entire team now crowded into the room Doc Toros made it to the front of the room where he entered a few commands into the workstation located there which was connected to the holographic projector in the center of the room. The man looked quite excited and ready for this next chapter in the Team’s journey.

“Alright, Team listen up,” Doc said as he brought up the holoprojector online. It showed a scrolling window which was an email from the Zoid Battle Commission due to their emblem on the header of the letter.

“We now got our official marching orders from the Zoid Battle Commission. The new season starts in two weeks with our first battle around a day or two after the opening ceremonies going on in Storm City. Like the earlier gala, we were invited to earlier, the opening ceremony of the new season shall be focused on us welcoming us to Class S. Therefore, we are required to be there. With that said I want us to be on the road by tomorrow morning, for it will take us around four days to get to Elemia. That will give us plenty of time to unpack and unwind from the move before the start of the season,” the Doc said with a big smile on his face as he nodded to the holo-screen. Jamie blinked at this with a frown before exchanging a quick look with Leon sitting next to him before looking up at the Doc.

“Yeah, Doc. What about finding a base? That may take a while to do,” he asked with a frown on his face. For a while, the Blitz Team no longer was in debt or low on money any more thanks to the winnings from the Royal Cup along with a few minor investments they made since the Royal Cup. They still didn’t have all that much money in the banks, which meant he was quite worried that the older man had used all their current funds to buy a new base for them.

“That is already taken care of Jamie for after I realized that we would have to move from this base I put out some feelers to see if we could find something somewhere on Elemia to use as our new base. Well yesterday I got something back from one of these feelers, and it is perfect,” Doc mentioned with a pleased look on his face much to the horror of the original Blitz Team. Doc turned back to the workstation and brought up an overhead map of a small island on the holographic screen. The viewers could easily see several buildings and other facilities built around the foot of a tall extinct volcano that took up one-half of the small island.

“Everyone this is Crescent Isle a small island along the Deldaros Coastline around thirty or so miles from Storm City. It is going to be our new base,” the man mentioned with a smile making the original Blitz team trading weary looks between one another. Finally, Jamie sighed and stood up looking at the holo-screen with a frown.

“Alright, Doc, I have a few questions. First, how much did this new base cost us?” he asked, mentally preparing himself for the total and hoping that it didn’t drain them dry. He wished he had removed the Doc’s access to their new accounts, but as manager of the team, he couldn’t.

“That’s the best part, Jamie. This facility was originally constructed by the Backdraft Group as a base to launch operations against Class S Battles on the mainland, but when the base was almost finished, the Group pulled out for some reason or another leaving this base to gather dust ever since. After the Backdraft had been brought down, the ZBC found records of this in the captured files of the group. They then put it up for sale, and when I put some interest in acquiring the base after I found out about it, they then gave a generous discount for our help in bringing down the Group. We barely had to pay anything for the base at all due to that cut,” the Doc explained with a bright look on his face making the original team sigh in some relief much to the amusement of the newer members for they all had heard about the Doc’s spending money like water when they joined. Jamie himself sighed at this mentally thanking Eve that it didn’t take that much of their funds to acquire this base, but he still made a mental note to check the accounts to see how much the base did cost. That done, he turned to look back at the Doc with a frown eying the holo-screen showing the island at the corner of his eye.

“Alright then second question Doc. How are we going to go between this base and our battles for the last time I checked the hover systems of the Hover Cargo cannot move it across the water? Granted I know it can travel along the bottom of the sea, but still, we couldn’t do that all of the time,” he asked as he studied the map of the island and the sea surrounding it with a frown looking for easy access for the Hover Cargo. He didn’t notice the chuckle from the Doc or the now once again wearied looks on the faces of the Blitz Team.

“Where do you think the Hover Cargo has been for the last few days Jamie?” the Doc asked in return which saw Jamie snapping his head to look over at the Doc with a look of horror on his face wondering what else the Doc did while they all had been busy packing up the base for the move. Granted, he did know that the Doc had mentioned he took the Hover Cargo to get it upgraded for the season ahead now that they more zoids then the transport could carry in its current configuration. However, what else the Doc was doing with the Hover Cargo had him worried or if they still had the Hover Cargo, and the Doc dropped a significant amount of credits a new transport that they really didn’t need.

“I knew that the Hover Cargo couldn’t easily travel in between the mainland and our new base, so I took the Hover Cargo over to a small facility that HoverTech Limited runs not far from here to see about modifying its hover systems for traveling over water. Not to mention seeing about extending the hangar a bit so we can transport all of our zoids with ease if we needed it. HoverTech has become quite friendly with us due to the popularity of the Hover Cargo series has gotten since we won the Royal Cup. They are doing all of this for free,” the Doc mentioned with a nod of his head and a pleased look on his face making the team once more let out sighs of relief. Jamie nodded with a sigh, for he had been quite worried that the Doc had gotten rid of the Hover Cargo and gotten a newer Transport like a Whale King or Hammer Kaiser. He should have known, for the Doc was quite proud of the Hover Cargo, meaning he wouldn’t have sold it due to this. Not to mention knowing that HoverTech Limited was the only current developer of Hover Cargos throughout Zi, meaning it would be the only place that the Doc took the Hover Cargo too. He also wasn’t surprised that the company was doing these upgrades for practically nothing for one of the significant investments the team did after the Royal Cup was selling the specifications to several of the modifications the Doc had done to their Hover Cargo to HoverTech.

“Alright, then Doc, I do have one final question for you. What are we doing with this base after we move to this new one? For we can’t just leave it lying empty like this for there should be some people who would want it,” Jamie asked, looking around at the walls of the room and the rest of the base beyond. For a while it was quite old and such, it still worked quite well for the small teams that make up the lower classes of Zoid Battles. He was surprised by the Doc patting him on the shoulder with a small smile on his face.

“That has been taken care of, Jamie. For I decided to rent it out to your father since after all, he was going to need a base for his new team, doesn’t he?” the man mentioned with a chuckle making Jamie’s jaw drop in surprise. Since, yes, he did know that his father was going to be starting his Zoid Team, he was not aware that he was going to be using the Blitz Team base as his own base for said team. This drew several chuckles from the rest of the team as Jamie literally fell to sit on the couch due to his shock while the Doc retook his spot in the front of the room.

“That said does anyone else have any further questions that Jamie hasn’t already covered?” the Doc asked looking around at the others in the room seeing everyone shaking their heads before the Doc nodded at this and sighed as his jovial look fell as he eyed Bit at the corner of his eye.

“I told you all earlier that there may be a significant change for the team earlier today. Now we find out what this change is going to be. Bit?” the Doc mentioned as he looked over at Bit much to the confusion of the others.

“Yes, Doc?” Bit asked with a neutral look on his face, not even looking at the others as they stared at him in confusion.

“Have you decided?” Doc asked with a sad smile on his face, for it looked like he indeed already knew the answer. This made Bit smile sadly in return at the older man who helped him so much in the last few months from accepting him into the team that fateful day and then recently listening patiently to his story about his home.

“Yes, Doc, I have decided that yes, I am going to be leaving the Team,” he said with a nod of his head at the older man as the rest of the room could look at him sheer shock at this announcement.

-o-End-o-

**Next Episode Preview**   
  
_Hi everyone, Bit here. Well, I made my announcement that I was leaving the Blitz Team much to shock the others. Thankfully before any explosions or misunderstanding happened, I managed to tell everyone what was going on here along with the story of my hometown and the Eastern Continent …What’s that Doc? Do you have a surprise for me? This I must see…Next time on Zoids: The Big Reveal – Doc’s Surprise_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. That’s the new and improved version of Chapter One of this story. You should notice that I tried to cut it down from its previous length. I mainly did this by cutting out much of the info dump about the new zoids and pilots for the Blitz Team. I only added tidbits about them when it was required to do so due to the narrative. Like explaining the Fluegel Team joining the Blitz when Bit sees Naomi with Brad. I did this thanks to this story being focused on Bit and his journey back home, not about the Blitz Team. I may end up doing a story about the expanded Blitz Team’s own journey through Class-S, but it won’t be anytime soon. I am sorry to say. I have way too many story ideas currently on my mind. Including my two recent Macross Fics.
> 
> Let me tell you all I struggled with editing this chapter due to trying to keep the whole info dump on the expanded Blitz Team along with adding an extra zoid or two along with their pilots. I then decided to drop it entirely, for it really didn’t matter as I mentioned above. After that, it didn’t take long to finish this update and to edit the chapter.
> 
> That said. I do believe that is everything I need to talk to you all about with this new version of the chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it, for I personally think it is better than the old version. So all I can say is see you all later, and Ciao!


	3. The Big Reveal – Doc’s Surprise

**Chapter 02: The Big Reveal – Doc’s Surprise**

_The Sub-Continent of Elemia is really a part of the larger Europa Continent, but due raising ocean levels during part of the year flooding the thin strip of land that connects Elemia to Europa, it is considered a separate continent from time to time. It is also the site of the elite Class S battles of the Zoid Battle Commission which mainly takes part in the large Elemia Desert which covers much of the continent…_

_-_ Taken from Complete Atlas of Zi 

-o-o-o-

  
**Blitz Team Base  
Red Cliff Basin  
Europa, Planet Zi**

In the small room that served as combined briefing room and common room for the Blitz Team Base, you could hear a pin drop as everyone in the room looked at the figure of Bit Cloud, ace pilot of the team, who had just mentioned that he was going to be leaving the team. In the front of the room, the team’s leader and manager Doctor Steven Toros only sighed at this before nodding his head.

“Then I take it you are going to explain to everyone the reason behind this decision then Bit?” Toros asked eying the red-haired figure of his daughter who looked like she was ready to explode in anger at this announcement.

“Of course, Doc. I am not going to leave everyone hanging about this for one I don’t think I would get out of this base alive if I did so,” Bit joked with a small smile on his face as he also eyed the figure of Leena Toros beside him. This drew a few small surprised laughs from the others in the room before Toros nodded and waved the younger man to take his place at the front of the room. Bit got up from the couch and made his way towards the Doc who stepped to one side of the room. As he stepped up to the front of the room Bit retrieved the crumpled envelope from his pocket before placing it on the top of the main computer workstation before turning to look at the others with a frown.

“I am sure you all are shocked and surprised by this decision, but I do have a good reason. I mentioned to a few of you in the past that my dream before I joined this team was to build my own perfect Zoid. Which was the reason I was a Junk Dealer and collecting Zoid Parts when I first met the Blitz Team and the Tiger Team,” he mentioned with a small smile as he nodded to Omari who rolled his eyes at this comment. He was quite pleased to see everyone now turning their full attention to him instead of exploding in anger and such.

“However, what I never explained was the reason behind this dream of mine,” he said with a sigh before entering a command into the computer station which soon brought up a satellite view of Ayeri, the Eastern Continent of Zi onto the still activated holo-projector. This made the others in the room look in confusion at the image for not many were familiar with how Ayeri actually looked like from the air.

“The reason behind this dream of mine was to help in defense of my hometown, Ruft Colony on the Eastern Continent of Ayeri” he mentioned nodding to the image on the holo-screen. This statement made a couple of the pilots in the room hiss in surprise for a while many did not know how Ayeri looked, especially those who had been raised on Europa, they still knew what the Eastern Continent was and had at least some idea what was going on said Continent.

“As I am sure you are all aware this continent is rife with bandit groups and zoid thieves who roam the countryside of the continent and attack the unwary. This is unlike Europa who has the overall larger power of the Zoid Battle Commission holding everything together, Ayeri, on the other hand, doesn’t have such a force to be able to do that. Therefore, the small towns and villages that are spread across Ayeri are left to raise small militias to defend themselves against these attacks from the roaming bandit groups. However, while the attacks are a constant threat to the inhabitants of these villages and towns, it is relatively rare for bandits to do more than damaging a few buildings or killing a few people before they are chased off by the militia. The smaller villages though that don’t really have the population or funds to raise a militia to defend themselves are left to be regularly raided by these bandits when they want to,” Bit explained bringing up some obscure news article about the fighting and such on Ayeri. These articles are often from the largest city on the continent Sora and the nearby island nation of United Emirate of Zi. Both of these often kept a weather eye on the various bandit groups and such hence the reasoning for articles about the attacks.

“Then if that wasn’t enough the small Kingdoms of Kira and Digald located on the southern tip of Ayeri are constantly at each other’s throats for some reason or another. This little spat between the two doesn’t really spill over to the rest of the continent all that much but these two kingdoms have some of the largest militaries on the continent and if they actually used that power to actually do something then things would look much better for the common people on the rest of the continent. That is the current state of Ayeri and it is a constant battle between the Militias and the Bandits,” he said with a blank face as he stared at the numerous news articles about the fighting going on across the continent that he had once considered home.

“This constant battle prevents much of these villages and towns from developing anything more advanced than the equipment and gear needed for basic living. The most advanced technology they have are the Zoids that they have managed to find or buy from traders which allows the militias to fight against the bandits who are similarly equipped with recovered Zoids. Therefore, they have no real computers or anything more advanced which also as a side-effect of cutting the continent off from the rest of the planet due to this state of affairs. While Kira and Digald are a bit more advanced than the rest of the continent they around the cusp of a light industrial age” he continued on as he picked up the envelope from the workstation showing it to the others. He then opened the envelope and retrieved the also rumbled letter from it once more.

“However, it seems like this constant struggle between militia and bandit has gotten worse with several bandit groups allying with one another which gives them a chance to overwhelm the militias with sheer numbers. This has already seen a few of the villages all pretty much wiped as the bandits destroying their militias and raiding the villages themselves. While another war has started in between Kira and Digald which is said to be worst than any previous fight between the two kingdoms,” he said illustrating the problem as he laid the now opened letter onto the workstation which scanned the letter before displaying it on the holo-screen.

“I received this letter from the woman, who while is not my mother did help raise me, a week ago soon after I finished the upgrade cycle to the Liger Zero. It explains the new bandit alliance along with the news that my older brother Clyde was killed during an attack on Ruft several weeks ago. She also explains a bit of the reason for the current Kira-Digald War,” he sadly explained allowing the others to read the letter on the screen. The others in the room who had looked shocked and surprised at his announcement were now looking horrified or troubled from this news.

“Therefore, I have decided to leave the team before heading to Ayeri and seeing about helping my hometown to fight off these attacks. Maybe even figure out the reason behind all of this chaos going on across the continent. It was a decision that I have been dwelling on for the past few days and been wondering what I should do with this news. I have talked with the Zoid Battle Commission about this, but they still have their hands full with everything going on here hunting down the remaining elements of the Backdraft Group. Then there is the rumor that the leader of the Backdraft, a man only known as Count is still at large. Not mention they are not that willing to send forces across the ocean to Ayeri for little gain,” he said finishing the explanation with a long drawn out sigh as he leaned against the workstation. He had indeed talked to the ZBC about what was going on Ayeri though that was mostly through a man he had met at the Gala that had been thrown in the honor of the Blitz Team as winners of the Royal Cup. That man Lieutenant Colonel Brian Carter of the Commission Security Forces was quite sympathetic to his plight when Bit contacted him soon after he received the letter but he had his hands full with the expansion of the Security Forces Zoid unit and hunting down the remains of the reminder of the Backdraft Group. Sighing he shakes his head to clear his thoughts before looking around at the others in the room, all of which had supportive looks on their faces as they stared at him. He was surprised when Leena got up from her spot and drew him into a hug.

“It’s okay Bit I understand that you need to help your family but please don’t forget you also have family here as well. If I could, I would gladly go with you to help fight against these bandits that are reasonable for the death of your brother. But…” she mentioned as she looked up at him with a sad look on her face. Bit could only nod in understanding for the Blitz Team are the Royal Cup winners, and if they lost any more people, they wouldn’t be able to enter Class S which would see them disqualified from battling. This is not something anyone in the team wanted for it would prevent them from ever return to battling in the future.

“No worries I understand Leena,” Bit replied with a soft smile on his face as he looked down at her. Then the others started to approach him to give him their support on this decision. He smiled pleased at this while he shook hands with the guys while he hugged the girls with an extra lengthy hug with Leena much to the amusement of the others. Finally, Doc Toros clapped his hands and brought the room’s attention back to him.

“Alright everyone I do believe this meeting is now officially over. Let’s get everything ready to be loaded onto the Hover Cargo while I go pick it up. That reminds me. Bit I am going to need your help when I go get the Hover Cargo for I have quite a surprise for you,” the Doc explained which saw the others nodding and leaving the room behind not before giving Bit some final words of encouragement. Bit blinked at this as he looked over at the Doc wondering what the man had up his sleeve.

“What’s up Doc?” he asked as the older man started to lead him out of the tactical room and into the base proper heading towards the hanger.

“Well, Bit I know that you would need a way to get back home. Therefore, I made a few arrangements to help you with that,” the man mentioned with a smile as the two entered the hanger and towards one of the bases jeeps. Bit frowned at this as he eyed the older man for he really hoped that the man did not use any of the Blitz Team Funds to buy a way for him to get to Ayeri. However, he didn’t say anything as he climbed into the passenger side of the jeep and eyed the Doctor as he started up the vehicle.

“Okay, Doc I’ll bite. What sort of arrangements did you make?” he asked as the jeep started to pull out of the hanger and onto the thin dirt road that led to the base.

“Ah! That would be telling Bit,” the Doc replied with a small laugh making Bit even more worried for the last time the Doc did anything like this he had the Liger CAS Armors made and handed him the bill. That took a large chunk out of his winnings from the Royal Cup to finish paying it off. Instead of replying though he instead leaned back and waited for he could always refuse whatever the Doc had planned. He also made sure to not sign anything the man gave him before reading it thoroughly. Pretty soon the small jeep left the Red Cliffs of the basin that the base they called home behind them and on towards wherever the Doc wanted to take him to.

-o-o-o-

  
**HoverTech Limited Development Facility  
Joshua Ruins, Europa  
Planet Zi **

Around twenty-five minutes later found the small jeep approaching a towering hill of rock and stone in the middle of the desert. Bit frowned at this before the jeep approached the side of this hill which sported a massive hatch hidden in the shadow of the slowly sinking sun that made Bit raise an eyebrow in confusion before a smaller hatch next to the larger hatch slid open with a groan of old gears. The Doc then drove the jeep into a darkened tunnel which started to lead down before they entered an enormous open cavern that made Bit eyes widen in some surprise at the huge amount of space. However, as the Doc brought the vehicle to a stop Bit could see that the large cavern was not empty for a pair of large figures of some sort graced the cavern with various scaffolding encasing them. Elsewhere in the cavern where several further scaffold enclosures spread across the cavern. While along the almost smooth walls of the cavern where several metal walkways that were connected to the many different scaffolds along with leading elsewhere into the facility.

The first large figure was clearly a Hover Cargo Series Transport Zoid, one he quickly recognized as the Blitz Team’s own Hover Cargo. It looked to be not only upgraded from its older look, but it looked almost like it was brand-new. It no longer looked beat up and roughed up like it had been since he first saw it during that fateful battle between the Blitz Team and the Tiger Team. The blue shell that made up the Transport’s hanger looked to be quite wider and a bit larger than he remembered which would help in carrying the extra zoids that had been added to the team. The semi-detached head of the transport had also been enlarged a bit with it almost as tall as the Hover Cargo’s cockpit and a bit longer as well. This he knew was to allow more than one heavy zoid to be carried in the bay that made up the majority of the head. Up on top of the transport in front of the stored catapult was a small ledge like extension that he figured was some sort of upgrade to the catapult. Meanwhile, the weapons of the Hover Cargo looked to be entirely new with the laser repeater turrets looked a bit larger than the older weapon mounts. The twin heavy beam cannons upfront that flanked the head also not only looked brand new but looked to be quite larger.

However, his eyes soon slid over to the second large figure that was next to the Hover Cargo and he couldn’t help but gasp in some surprise as he looked it over. Since, while it clearly was related in some way to the Hover Cargo, it clearly was entirely different than the smaller snail-like transport Zoid. For one this new transport was quite taller and larger than even the upgraded Hover Cargo. The head of the transport was no longer semi-detached from the rest of the transport like on a Hover Cargo. Instead, it was fully integrated into the remainder of the transport no longer making it a head really. This new head section went all the up to the cockpit which itself was extended from the front of the shell forming a sort of a new snout-like head for the transport. A small laser repeater weapon mount was placed in front of the new cockpit section with the pair of larger heavy beam cannons, like those on the Hover Cargo flanked either side of the new forward section.

The shell of this transport looked to be the most different from the basic Hover Cargo with it being vastly taller and wider than the one on the Hover Cargo. On either side of the shell were a pair of side extensions, again like those on the Hover Cargo but far longer and much thicker. On each of these extensions were a pair of larger cannon turrets, with one on top and the other mirroring it on the bottom. Then there was the rear section which on the Hover Cargo looked to be a tower of some sort, but on this new transport it now seemed to look like a cross shape, but it was thicker and larger even taller than the shell itself. On top of this cross-like section was a pair of similar laser repeater mounts to those on the Hover Cargo. With a final third repeater on the very top of the cross facing forward while the other repeaters faced backward. The last section was the base section which the shell and tower were on top of on the Hover Cargo. It was the same with this transport, but it was far taller and thicker than the base on the Hover Cargo as well as sporting what looked to be a large hatch-like door on the top which was also part of the shell as well. He guessed that this transport wouldn’t have to lower its entire side panel to allow large zoids to be let out of the hangar. The base section also looked to sport some sort crew space due to the windows that were built into the sides of this section just like the many more windows that were built into the sides of the back-end.

After several minutes Bit finally managed to pull his eyes away from this new large zoid transport before looking over at the pleased-looking figure of Doc Toros who was leaning forward over the jeep’s wheel and looking up at the new transport with that sort of almost excited look on his face he always had around new or special zoids.

“What the heck is that Doc?” Bit finally managed to ask making the man look over at him with a smile.

“That Bit Cloud is the new [Hover Vector](https://zoidsfanon.fandom.com/wiki/Hover_Vector), a militarized and expanded variant of the Hover Cargo Series Transport Zoid,” an unknown but amused voice answered his question instead of the Doc making Bit turn to look to the side seeing a tall woman approaching the Jeep. Finally, for the first time Bit noticed that dozens of people were moving about the bay, all of which wore jumpsuits or coveralls in now-familiar colors of HoverTech Limited.

“Ah! Miss Klein, it is nice to see you,” the Doc mentioned with a large smile and wave to the woman before turning to look at Bit.

“Bit this is Laura Klein the Director, and CEO of HoverTech Limited, Miss Klein this is Bit Cloud as I am sure you are aware,” the older man said introducing the two which saw Bit shaking the woman’s hand. However, Bit was quite surprised for the woman only looked to be maybe a year or two older than him and was such a high figure in a major company like HoverTech. Even then Bit quickly exchanged a nod and a smile with the woman before turning his attention back to the towering form of this new Hover Vector.

“So, a militarized Hover Cargo?” Bit asked as he once more started to eye the transport noticing a few more details that he had missed the first time. Like the catapult of the transport while like that of the Hover Cargo was a bit different with it looking a bit slimmer not to mention having that same overhang like ledge the Hover Cargo now had. Granted he couldn’t really tell anything further about that thanks to the catapult being stored in standby mode. The other major detail he now noticed was that was there looked to be a large hatch built into the back end of the transport larger than the side doors.

“Correct Mister Cloud. Using the data and such provided by Doctor Toros on the upgrades he had given his own Hover Cargo along with our own experience with Hover Cargos we created this new type of Transport Zoid for the utilization of the different militaries across Zi. Already the Commission Security Forces along with the Arcadia Defense Force, United Emirate Self Defense Forces and the Helic Republic military have expressed an interest in purchasing a few of these new zoid transports,” the woman explained with a small pleased smile on her face as she looked up at the new transport zoid herself. Bit nodded impressed for he knew that these zoids would be perfect for Security Forces of the Zoid Battle Commission and their mission of protecting the spread-out villages and towns of Europa especially with them expanding their zoid unit. The other two other mentioned militaries Bit knew where the defense forces of the Kingdom of Arcadia, the largest nation on the continent of Nyx and the United Emirates of Zi a large island nation that was the half-way point between Europa and Ayeri.

“We designed it to be a complete mobile base and fortress in one package, therefore, it is equipped with the equipment needed to do so. This includes a pair of Type-III Zoid Maintenance Bays, the new Armor and Part Replacement System developed by Doctor Toros, a full modern communication suite complete with access to communications satellites, a fully equipped crew section including a crew mess along with a few other amenities, a fully equipped medical bay, a large main cargo bay which is able to carry the supplies needed for a lengthy journey, and other required little bits needed for such a transport,” the woman explained with a proud look on her face one Bit noticed was copied by the Doc. Even then Bit was quite impressed with this new transport for it did seemed like the company had crossed a Whale King with the Hover Cargo to develop this new transport. For he knew Whale Kings had all of that inside its immense internal space alongside a large zoid hanger for carrying zoids. He was also impressed that the transport had the new version of the Conversion Armor System that the Doc had first developed for the use of the Liger Zero and its armor system which he had later improved upon due to suggestions coming from not only Bit but others. This new system wasn’t just capable of swapping the armors of the Liger but now could do the same with other zoids swapping out damaged parts and weapons for new ones. Combined this new system with the large maintenance bays and equally large cargo bays carrying spare parts gave the transport the ability to keep its own complement of zoids in the fight for far longer without the support of a large fixed base installation. However, Bit soon shook his head for he really needed to start getting ready for his journey to Ayeri.

“Alright, Doc I shouldn’t really take any further time here. I assume you brought me here to help you with moving the Hover Cargo back to base?” Bit asked turning to look over at the Doc after a few more minutes of eying this new Hover Vector for it did look like a more mean and powerful version of the Hover Cargo. He could admit to himself that he was interested in it for it would be perfect for his mission but figured it would be massively outside of his price range.

“Not exactly Bit for like I mentioned earlier I do have a surprise for you. Miss Klein, you want to do the honors then?” the Doc said with a broad grin on his face, and that old feeling Bit had when the Doc first dragged him out here returned with a vengeance. Bit then looked over at the woman with a confused look on his face who could only smile back at him before handing him a small datapad. Confused Bit looked down at the screen of the Pad and nearly dropped it in surprise for displayed on the small screen was the cover page of ownership papers for a Transport Zoid with his name and such already filled in. He nearly swallowed his own tongue in sheer surprise when he saw that these papers were actually for the Hover Vector itself. He could only stare down at the pad in shock before looking back up at Doc and Director Klein both of which wore amused looks on their faces.

“The Hover Vector Prototype its now yours Mister Cloud,” the woman said with a chuckle at this gobsmacked look before she exchanged an amused smirk with Doc Toros. Bit could only stare back down at the datapad in shock for this was the last thing he thought the Doc was going to surprise him with before he looked back up at the giant form of the new transport in shock.

**-o-End-o-**

**Next Chapter Preview**

_Bit here again everyone, and I must say this new Hover Vector is quite a large and powerful Zoid transport. Now it belongs to me, however, how am I am going to be able to run this giant fortress-like zoid by myself. What? There’s Another Surprise! There are some new allies as well? What’s going on here…Next Time on Zoids: Enter the Towering Fortress – A Few Good Men_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here is the second chapter of my new Zoid Story and again we have some changes going on from the older story. Like I mentioned during the last chapter of this story is Bit’s story therefore besides the thorough explanation of the Team in the last chapter there are going to have little impact on the story itself which is why I glazed over the first section of this chapter. Though that didn’t stop me from further exploring the new version of the Hover Cargo in this chapter. I really couldn’t resist but I still tried to keep it short and sweet. Still, I think I did an okay job on it.
> 
> However, the highlight of this chapter I think is the Hover Vector which is the combined form of the Go Cargo and War Cargo from the old Sabers Story. Even then it is more than just a larger version of the Hover Cargo like I initially imagined the Go Cargo as in Sabers. Instead, it is truly a separate variant from the Hover Cargo which is also a bit militarized which makes it like say an Ultrasaureus in that it is not really a transport zoid but a full-on Fortress Zoid like said Ultrasaureus. If you are interested in some further hard data on the Vector there is now a page for it on the Zoids Fanon Wiki. It has pretty much everything on there outside of a dedicated image much to my own sadness. Sigh.
> 
> Also, we get a brief explanation of the Eastern Continent in this chapter which is starting to seem like a New Century version of the Zi in Zoids Genesis with some new stuff thrown in to make it different. This shall be further expanded on in the coming chapters. Also if you haven’t noticed it gains a name in this chapter. From what I understand unlike the other continents of Zi the Eastern Continent never really had a name. It just called the Eastern Continent in all of the Maps of Zi I could find online including the official Battle Story Maps. That said. I did find what I think is a fanon map of Zi that gave a name for the Eastern Continent which I am going to be using for this story. Hence. I really don’t have any claim on the name of Ayeri for Zi’s Eastern Continent.
> 
> Oh. One last thing. I am sure you noticed that I have included a pair of familiar names in the explanation for the Eastern Continent. The Kingdoms of Kira and Digald. Both of which are from Zoids Genesis. Digald, of course, being the main bad guy faction throughout the story of Genesis. Kira, however, is a bit more obscure and it is the kingdom that was led by Ra Kan before he decided not to fight against Digald which saw the fall of Kira. The remains of this kingdom would later be found to be moved to the fortress city of Zuuri which is hidden in the center of a tabletop mountain. For the purpose of this story, the two kingdoms are locked in a sort back and forth war between the two for reasons unknown. Both had been originally been organized as a mutual defense against the bandits. I admit originally I was going to include Zuuri as one of the larger towns on the Eastern Continent but I decided the story a bit more to it, therefore, included the two kingdoms.
> 
> Alright, I believe I shall stop this here before I really have the notes here so long like the last chapter which I am quite sorry for by the way. Till next chapter folks!


End file.
